


To Have and To Hold

by Museohmuse



Series: Sterek Week 2K14 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1, Derek is hopeless with babies, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles, Sterek Week, psa dragons and werewolves are not the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museohmuse/pseuds/Museohmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles took in the sight before him, wincing when the sound of the baby crying reached him, and looked between Derek and the rest of the pack huddled in the opposite corner. 'What the hell?' he spluttered, arms whirling around."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which the Pack is disturbingly ignorant when faced with babies and Stiles is convinced that Derek and his kin are fire-breathing, wing-toting overgrown lizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for Sterek Week over at tumblr! I'm super excited to be participating in this challenge!!
> 
> This is no marriage in this fic, so sorry if the title is misleading haha. This is also set in a bizarre AU in which Scott is the Alpha but Erica is alive and I don't understand it but I love it so. 
> 
> This is cross posted on my tumblr (savethestiles) and it is not beta-read, so I apologize in advance.

Derek just didn't know what to do. 

His screaming six-month old cousin was beginning to sprout hair over his face in his throes of agony (which, Derek didn't even know babies could experience something that could make this baby cry the way he was); his pack was just standing around with various levels of discomfort and pity and, dammit, _mirth_ (Derek was going to kill Peter properly one of these days); and there was a party for said cousin's three year old sister in the backyard filled with vaguely familiar relatives and their attached pack members. 

So to say that Derek was on edge was a bit of an understatement. 

"Derek," Erica hissed under her breath, the squalls of his cousin almost drowning her out, "Do something!" 

"Just because he's my cousin does _not_ mean that we have some kind of profound bond!" Derek snarled back. "Besides, weren't you just bragging about how you have a 'mother's touch'?" 

"Don't put this on me," Erica growled, her eyes flashing menacingly. 

" _Enough_." Scott's voice brought pause in the room, the baby's cries faltering for a second before continuing again. Derek acquiesced to Scott's red eyes, releasing the tension in his jaw and his clenched first. 

"Dude, can't you make the baby submit to you or something?" Isaac whined, wincing as the baby's cries picked up a little more. 

"I'm not his Alpha, he won't respond well to being told what to do by a stranger," Scott replied calmly. 

The pack exchanged helpless looks as the baby's ceaseless cries wracked the room until -

"There is a party going on out here, or did everyone forget that?" Derek didn't know how Stiles sliding open the door went unnoticed by a room filled with werewolves - but then again, it wasn't the first time that Stiles surprised their supposedly heightened senses. 

Stiles took in the sight before him, wincing when the sound of the baby crying reached him, and looked between Derek and the rest of the pack huddled in the opposite corner. "What the hell?" he spluttered, arms whirling around. 

"We didn't" -

"It was like" -

"Derek said" -

"I've never wanted to kill a baby, but" -

" _No_." Stiles was no Alpha, but somehow his voice shut everyone down. 

"What I _see_ ," Stiles continued, "is a bunch of idiots who don't know how to comfort a damn baby. And what I _hear_ are excuses that will in no way help this situation." The pack looked properly cowed, even Cora, who had been petting her claws with an unsettling expression on her face. 

Stiles threw his head back in one of his dramatic eye rolls and stormed towards the screaming baby. "Jeez, hasn't he exhausted his lungs yet?" Erica muttered, eyeing the baby mutinously. 

Stiles paid her no mind, picking up the baby and - well. 

Derek wasn't completely sure if what he saw really happened, but apparently Stiles thought it was a good idea to bring the baby - the _werewolf_ baby, mind, with tiny but clearly functional claws and fangs - and blow a raspberry on his stomach. 

The entire room freezes, silence pervading through the room and its inhabitants - especially the baby. But it was broken almost instantly by the baby spluttering, then giggling in a series of hiccoughs. 

"What's this little terror's name?" And oh, God, Stiles was using a Baby Voice, and Derek felt something just _pull_ in his chest. 

"S-Sean. His name is Sean," Derek mumbled, eyes tracing Stiles' careful but casual hold on the baby. 

"You guys must feel pretty embarrassed, huh?" Stiles chuckled, walking in a circle while rocking the complacent baby. 

"Whatever," Cora sighed, walking out of the room as if nothing had happened. The rest of the pack followed, each bearing some form of thanks for Stiles, even Peter (though Stiles stealthily turned away when he tried to pet Sean's head). Finally, the room was empty, with the exception of Stiles, Sean, and Derek. 

Derek didn't know why he was still hanging around, and he felt incredibly awkward just watching Stiles murmur nonsensical things to the cooing child, but also surreally peaceful. 

"How did you do that?" Derek heard himself ask. Stiles startled, obviously not realizing that Derek was still in the room. 

"What, calm the beast?" Stiles asked around a chuckle, glancing down at the baby like he couldn't resist it. 

"My mom worked at a nursery," he said finally, softly, as the baby's head was nodding against the crook of his arm. "When I wasn't bothering my father at the station, I helped her out with the kids." Stiles fell into silence, rubbing the baby's arm before looking up at Derek. "It was peaceful, one of the few things that kept me from running around." 

"I can imagine that must have been difficult." And what, Derek was _joking_ now? Stiles' surprise reflected Derek's own emotion, but Derek refused to say anything more. 

"It also helped that How to Train Your Dragon had inspiring insight on taming beasts," Stiles added nonchalantly. 

Derek frowned, saying, "We are not dragons, Stiles." 

"But you are mythical creatures, and so are dragons, so by proxy" -

"When did I ever breathe fire, Stiles?" 

"Whenever you yell at someone for being dumb." 

"And fly?"

"When you're trying to pull a dumb stunt that you think is impressive but it isn't, like, fifteen percent of the time." 

Derek snorted and the baby gurgled. 

"And hoarding treasure?"

"What, and you think you rolling into my room and my space is for your health?" 

And that made Derek pause. 

"That's right, I'm onto you, Hale," Stiles said with an impish grin, stalking closer to Derek. Naturally, Derek refused to move, even though every muscle in his body was tensed for flight. 

"You wanna hold the baby?" Stiles asked abruptly before almost shoving the barely conscious baby into Derek's arms. 

"I -" Derek spluttered, taking in the small but profoundly significant weight. 

"I've got a party to enjoy, and you've got some parenting to learn," Stiles crowed. Derek wanted to scowl and fight - but then Sean curled in his arms, snuffling softly. 

Stiles cooed, and Derek looked up, not even realizing that Stiles was still in the room. "Babies, am I right?" Stiles said, his smile warm despite his joking tone. 

Derek huffed, smiling slightly against his will. "Yeah," he replied, his voice inexplicably hoarse. 

Stiles cleared his throat, a flush rising in his cheeks. "You'd better report back to me about what you've learned about babies," he said as he walked towards the door. 

"Whatever, Stiles," Derek said, turning his attention back to the squirming baby. 

"Oh, and Derek?" Stiles said, holding the frame of the door in a way that emphasized his lean forearms and - Derek was going to stop that train of thought. 

"You're more than welcome to plunder my treasure." 

And the train definitely left the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at savethestiles, where I am currently blogging hardcore about the season premiere.


End file.
